I Drove All Night
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Just a lil' piece of shippery fluff! ^_^


                The idea for this story came to me as I was listening to the song, "I Drove All Night," sung by Celine Dion.  Now I realize that the drive to Pensacola from Falls Church is 17 hours but lets just pretend it's more like seven or eight for the purposes of this story.  Enjoy! And as always feedback is greatly appreciated.

                Harm was sitting on his bed watching TV not even paying attention to what was on the screen.  Today it was he and Mac's tenth wedding anniversary.  He had had everything planned so well.  The kids who were off from school for the winter recess were spending the week with their grandparents.  He had talked to the Admiral and had gotten them the week off.  Then he'd booked them a flight to Tahiti, taking them back to the place they had gone on their honeymoon.  They were supposed to have left yesterday but the day before a lieutenant in Pensacola had been accused of murder.  A few years earlier Mac had defended the then, petty officer, which was accused of drug possession.  He refused to talk to anyone unless Mac was present as his council.  So Mac had been sent down to Pensacola to investigate.

Now he was sitting by himself lonely and missing Mac terribly.

What in this world  
Keep us from falling apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of your heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  


                It was only 2000 hours and Mac was exhausted.  Her latest investigation had her traipsing all over the base and no one seemed to want to cooperate with a Jarhead.  It didn't matter that she happened to be the Jarhead defending the bases favorite Squid.  The base consensus was that a naval lawyer should represent Lieutenant Jackson.  So here she was back in her quarters pretty certain she wasn't going to get any more done, at least not today.  She laid down on her bed and her thoughts drifted to a certain Squid who she should be in Tahiti with at this very moment.  

            About a month ago Harm had surprised her by telling her that he was taking her to Tahiti for their tenth wedding anniversary.  She had then surprised him, by telling him that she was pregnant with their fifth child.  She remembered how excited he had been.  Just as excited as the first time she had told him he was going to be a daddy.  They already had two handsome sons and two beautiful daughters and she couldn't be happier.  She wished Harm were with her.  It wouldn't have mattered if they were in Tahiti just as long as they were together.

            Harm shut off the TV and realized that sitting alone in the house wasn't doing any good.  He had to get out.  Then he had an idea.  It might take awhile but it was worth it.  Harm grabbed a bag stuffed some clothes in it and headed out the door.  He jumped in his vette and sped out of the driveway.

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

Mac had just come back from dinner when there was a knock on her door.

            _I wonder who that could be?_

            Mac made her way over to the door.  She looked through the peephole and did a double take. It couldn't be. But when she opened the door there was Harm standing on the other side of the door as handsome as ever with the biggest smile on his face.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

                Mac was speechless.

            "Well are you going to let me in it's kinda wet out here."

            That's when Mac noticed that Harm was still outside and it was pouring out.

            "Of course come in.  You must be freezing."

            Harm came in to the room pulling Mac close for a kiss.

            "Not anymore," He said as he continued to kiss her.

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh

            "What are you doing here?" Mac asked when she took a moment to breathe.

            "I had to see you.  I don't care if we aren't in Tahiti I just needed to be with you," Harm said crushing her in a hug.

            "How did you get here?" She asked.

            "I took the vette."

            "You drove?" Mac asked shocked that he had actually driven the seven plus hours to get here.

            "Well yea, I just decided why not and hopped in the vette."

            "All this way?" Mac asked still a little surprised.  Even after all this time it still amazed her that she had found someone like Harm.  No one she had ever known would ever have done anything like that for her.

            "Sarah I'd drive to the ends of the earth just to be with you."

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  


            Mac just smiled as she pulled Harm close for a kiss.  Yes the day had just turned around.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
I drove all night... to hold you tight  
  
  



End file.
